


Tucked In

by Astroblaze



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C1E69, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroblaze/pseuds/Astroblaze
Summary: Vex stops by Percy's room to return his pilfered letter before heading off to bed herself, but seeing the exhausted gunslinger's state, she decides to stop and help him first.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Tucked In

**Author's Note:**

> because you cannot tell me that Vex, in returning Percy’s letter, sees this man who she is deeply in love with in a very uncomfortable sleeping position that is going to disturb his rest and bring him a world of hurt when he wakes, and then does nothing about it. no. I don’t believe you. have some fluff.

Vex’ahlia stepped softly out of the darkened bedroom into a hall that wasn’t much brighter, carefully drawing the sturdy wooden door closed behind her. As the latch pressed against the doorframe, however, the half-elf paused. The torchlight she had allowed to slip through the cracked door had been more than sufficient for her sensitive eyes to make out the full form of Percival, draped motionless across his bed, completely unresponsive in his slumber as she had slipped his letter back into an inner pocket of his coat. He so desperately needed the rest after everything he had suffered over the past day and a half, but his unusual lack of care in even retaining his armaments would not serve that purpose well at all.

The ranger sighed and touched a hand to her earring, sending out a quiet call to the rest of Vox Machina: “Can someone come help me undress Percy? He’s going to be terribly uncomfortable if he sleeps like that.”

 _“I’m on my way.”_ Her roguish brother’s prompt response came as little surprise to the ranger. Vax’ildan had kept a concerned eye on the exhausted gunslinger since he had awoken in the temple, and had some of the lightest hands in the party.

Vax didn’t keep her waiting long. As Vex leaned against the wall, arms folded and dark eyes scanning the hall in search of her brother, she glanced over at a soft shuffle of fabric and leather and found herself staring straight into dark eyes. Vax nodded to her, Vex responded with an acknowledging smirk, then the half-elf twins turned and slipped back through the door into Percy’s bedroom.

The momentary opening of the door once again allowed the golden light from the hall to cascade across the prone body of their human companion, glinting off of the barrel and detailing of his rifle, the plating and wiring of his gauntlet, and the gold frame of his spectacles, while stark white locks almost seemed to glow in the relative dusk of the chamber.

Without a word, the twins got to work. Vax carefully loosened the buckle of Bad News’ shoulder strap and lifted the rifle from Percy’s back, setting it aside. Taking one hand apiece, the twins easily slipped off the Glove of Missile-Snaring and the gauntlet Diplomacy, then Vex took his overcoat by the back of its collar and gently guided it down Percy’s arms. As she bundled the weathered blue garment with the growing collection of his inventory, Vax climbed up onto the bed and, lifting Percy by his shoulders, gently turned him onto his back, Vex assisting at his hips to scoot him upward to lie properly along the mattress. With Vax still supporting Percy’s upper body, Vex climbed up alongside her brother and unbuttoned the gunslinger’s vest, slipping it down his arms to join his coat.

As she unbuckled the belt on which were holstered his sidearms, Percy stirred, mumbling incoherently. Seeing the human’s eyelids flutter and shoulders tense, Vax brushed a gentle hand across his pale brow, murmuring “It’s alright, Percival, it’s us.” Percy relaxed in seeming recognition, sinking back into Vax’s arms as his breathing returned to its former cadence.

Vex laid down Retort, Animus, and the sheathed rapier with Percy’s other belongings, then turned to loosen and remove his boots. As the ranger slipped off of the mattress to set the boots against the side of the bed-frame, Vax climbed down as well to shuffle Percy to the top of the bed. While Vex relocated Percy’s clothing and weaponry to a chair and desk that made themselves available, Vax lifted his spectacles from his face, folding in the arms and setting the eyepiece on the nightstand.

Returning to her brother’s side, Vex helped him ease the bedclothes out from under Percy and tuck them around his thin frame. The twins stood together at his bedside for a moment, quietly observing him. The deep shadows accentuating features even more gaunt and drained than usual stood out clearly in their elven vision, but Percy seemed to be sleeping soundly regardless, and much more comfortably than they’d found him.

Vax stepped backward, toward the door left ajar. “We should let him sleep, Stubby,” he whispered. “We need to sleep as well.”

“Yes, of course,” Vex murmured over her shoulder. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

A few additional rays of light briefly snuck into the room as the rogue slipped out, then Vex was left alone in the dark, still watching the sleeping gunslinger fondly. Bending toward him, she brushed a gentle hand across his forehead and down to cup his cheek—his pale skin still seemed a bit cold from the recent resurrection, but his chest rose and fell in a steady cycle under the covers, the soft flow of his breath the only sound in the still room.

Vex bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, whispering “Good night, darling. I’m glad you’re back.”

Then, finally straightening and drawing back, she slipped out after her brother.


End file.
